


Long game

by dendriax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Crack Treated Seriously, Families of Choice, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax
Summary: They get their $#!+ together: a coda.Post season 3 AU





	Long game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Material world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786444) by [dendriax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax). 

> This follows my other fic but you don't have to read it to know what's going on, just that everyone made it out decidedly unscathed and one thing led to another and Steve ends up with Billy in his bedroom...

Steve's wholesome afterglow is cut short by Billy coming up to straddle him, looking very, very smug.

"You gonna give me a hand at least?"

Steve blinks. "Huh?"

Billy leans down over him, close enough to breathe the same air. "Your hand, on my dick, I dare ya."

Which-- right. Steve was planning to do that before Billy rudely interrupted him with an admittedly decent blowjob. What an asshole.

Feeling generous as ever, Steve doesn't call Billy out on it, just rolls them over and jerks Billy off into oblivion.

Time well spent, all things considered.

-

It takes a while but Steve gets his shit together. Or Robin helps him get his shit together. Also Billy. And NancyandJonathan. Point is shit's now in order, and onwards to college they go.

-

It's a rather pivotal undertaking Steve's facing, and he swallows again for the third time.

From above him, Billy says, "It's okay if you chicken out."

And like, no. Steve intends to do this, has been intending to do this. Billy does it all the time and is good at it -- maddeningly good. And they've already explored a bunch of other stuff, butt-related stuff included, and it's all been good. Great, even. So this is, like, a freaking oversight, this Steve-sucking-Billy's-dick thing.

Billy's dumb blissed-out face afterwards definitely goes in the 'YOU RULE' column.

-

Steve's peacefully lying prostrate on a towel and succeeding at getting a tan when, suddenly, the sun's gone and there's a disturbance on his scapula.

He groans, rolls over, then glares because instead of food, Billy reappears with surfboards. "I'll be gentle. Come on," is accompanied by this stupid grin that might lead to them getting arrested for public indecency.

It's spring break of junior year and Steve's parents bought them a vacation as a gesture of good faith. Steve's plan is to relax (with lots of orgasms) and maybe splash around a bit whereas, clearly, Billy's plan is to get eaten by a shark.

Pretty convincing, Billy can be, though. And Steve's fought Demogorgon/dogs so like, sharks should be scared of him. Right?

Surfing turns out pleasanter than Steve'd thought, mostly because he doesn't wipe out that many times and Billy's happiness is contagious. Also, Billy's an annoyingly good teacher, as Steve grudgingly admits because he knows it'll make Billy blush.

Billy, of course, can't handle a little teasing and assaults Steve for it, which means they're now horizontal and covered in sand.

"Thinking about moving back to Cali?" Steve muses, poking Billy in the calf with his toes.

Instead of 'Duh!', Billy turns to level this look at Steve, like when he's figuring his way through a bullshit problem set and thinks the answers're gonna materialize if he stares at Steve hard enough.

Steve doesn't know what it is Billy sees, but eventually Billy huffs and smiles lopsidedly, says, "I'm happy right where I am."

-

"This coffee's shit," Max announces from where she's sitting on their kitchen counter -- 'their' as in Steve and Billy's.

Steve scowls at her. Tries to, really. He just awakened from a nap. It's noon, almost, but it's Sunday so it's torture. What's more torturous is Billy, waking Steve at ass o'clock everyday to go for a run because the Hargrove/Mayfield siblings are evil. Steve doesn't know why he subjects himself to this. Must be altruism or some shit. "You can barge in somewhere else."

Max rolls her eyes. "Yes, but I've barely seen my brother since you two moved for your fancy jobs."

That's kinda true, if you consider randomly dropping-by 'barely' that is. And 'fancy' jobs with promising career tracks are in the city so in the city they've been since graduation. Robin lives nearby and even NancyandJonathan're around here somewhere. Then again, Steve kinda misses the kids, who are now strewn all over in pursuit of higher education. Max is within reasonable commuting distance but Dustin's been talking about road-tripping here for months. Time kinda goes by while shit happens.

"Anyway, I'm glad you've been keeping each other happy," Max continues and, in cold blood, adds, "I don't have to tell you how knowledgeable I am about body disposal, right?"

The prolonged silence afterwards is, thankfully, broken by Billy coming back with possibly half a year supply of "essentials" and barely any groceries.

(They ran out of lube post-workout sex.)

-

Billy's been staring at Steve for roughly one-ten-thousandth of a fortnight, wide-eyed and slack-jawed like Steve's said something atrociously incomprehensible.

It's the day after Dustin and Suzie's wedding. Suzie's a Mormon so Steve totally understands Dustin's hurry. In related news, Steve was best man -- which Dustin said was mainly because Steve was the least doubtful of Suzie's existence all those years ago but Steve knows was because Dustin couldn't choose between the three of his best friends.

Steve didn't get drunk, honestly, just tipsy enough to withstand the horrible, horrible song that still reminds him -- and Robin and Will and NancyandJonathan -- of being chased by that big fleshy spider thing. Lucas, apparently, remains unperturbed. Anyway, Steve wasn't drunk last night when Robin, who maintained she was painfully in her right mind, asked him if he would consider impregnating her for the pure sake of procreation.

Back to now and Billy's hardy staring, Steve's maybe getting marginally nervous so he does a demonstrably mature thing and boops Billy on the nose. Which turns into wrestling, then making out, then another round of spectacular sex.

To be fair, he did tactfully broach the subject with "Wanna shake things up with a kid or three?"

-

When Steve gets back from his bimonthly ice cream provision with Erica, Billy's a lump on the couch. So, naturally, Steve flops down on top of him.

"Where's everyone else?" Steve asks into Billy's clavicle.

"Hopper called, said Mrs Byers was organizing a spontaneous play date," is supplied against Steve's temple.

"You didn't go?"

"And waste an opportunity for empty-house nookie? Nah," Billy says, but doesn't move other than wrap both arms around Steve.

They settled down here a few years ago -- in a nice suburban house, cozy and homely yet roomy enough to accommodate two couples and the two-for-one spawns of their sinful union... Possibly preferably more? "You aiming for more kids?"

Silence, long silence. And Steve's about to doze off, but then--

"I wouldn't mind you sleeping with women every once in a while."

And-- What? Steve frowns, then rearranges himself to make eye contact, which Billy returns unblinkingly. "You wanna sleep with women?"

Billy looks resigned with bits of why-are-you-so-dumb? thrown in. "No, but I wouldn't mind if you do."

Steve tilts his head sideways, squinting really, really hard and... Nope, Billy's still making negative sense. "What the ever-loving shit? Please explain, out loud, with words."

A sigh. "I know you like women. You don't have to try and up the ante anymore. You've gone above and beyond and you win, okay? I forfeit."

"I win? What exactly do I just win?"

Billy now looks exasperated. "You only touched my dick after I dared you to. You were less than eager the first time we went all the way. I gave you an out but you were so averse to backing down you ended up blowing me. You're a competitive fucker but you're. Not. Gay."

"You're right, I'm not gay." At that, Billy's face falls. "I'm bi, you dick. You haven't dared me so much as I love having sex with you. I'm sorry it took me a while to finally suck you off but in my defense, vulva in the face freaked me out, too. And forgive me for trying to be careful the first time my dick ventured into your ass."

The just-realize-exactly-how-dumb-I'm-being expression appears. "It's dumb when you say it like that."

"It's dumb, period," Steve elucidates. "I've built a life with you. We're a gay couple co-parenting unlawful children with our lesbian friends. It's progressive as all hell. Also, you and I are very much in love. You know that, right?"

"I guess it'd be backward to use insemination as an excuse to bed women," Billy concedes, shifting his body distractingly. "And yeah, I know we're in love and shit." Then, with sappy eyes, "I'd marry you if I could, y'know."

Steve tries, really tries not to, but ends up grinning like a lunatic anyway. "I'm holding you to that."

Billy smiles back, warm and content. He's smiled like that a lot since... Steve doesn't even know. A long time, and Steve's aiming for forever here.

They seal it with a kiss. A promise for the future.

Which inevitably escalates, so they relocate to their bedroom or else risk having to decontaminate the couch again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was envisioned as crack but somehow gained bits of feels? (I made myself sad when I realized same-sex marriage wouldn't be legal until they were like 40.) There was supposed to be porn in this, and also a scene at a gay bar that goes like _On the dance floor, Billy and Will are still doing their How-about-that-guy?/Stop-pointing-at-random-people! thing._ And no, I'm still not over that time-consuming/death-facilitating duet. Anyway, thanks for reading and please consider leaving comments/kudos if you enjoyed. XD


End file.
